J'aurais dû
by RedCattleya
Summary: Il regarde le plus jeune dans les yeux, ses yeux sont cernés, fatigués, sa peau n'est plus d'une couleur crémeuse, mais blanche, il tremble, ses mains sont moites. Il se penche et approche doucement son visage près de celui du malade, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre.


_**Disclaimer **: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient ! L'univers appartient à Jeff Davis._

_**Épilogue :** Cela se passe à la suite de la saison 3B quand Stiles apprend qu'il est mourant. Il souffre de la même maladie que sa mère : dégénérescence lobaire fronto-temporale. Chose que son père redoutait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais avant les sentiments de Stiles vont changer, il le veut… lui._

_**Titre :** J'aurais dû …._

_Merci et ma douce Stilesette/ Ma femme : **Maly Winchester**_

* * *

**Hôpital : Mélissa – John &amp; Stiles.**

Après avoir remarqué que Stiles a exactement les mêmes symptômes que sa mère avant son décès, Mélissa a pris rendez-vous pour Stiles pour un scanner. De l'autre côté de la vitre, les résultats sont tout ce que John redoutait : ils ne sont pas concluants.

_-Vous voyez cette masse noire, ici ?_ ...

_-Hum..._ acquiesce le père.

Il est anéanti et jette un regard à son fils à travers la vitre, qui est allongé dans cet énorme « tube » blanc.

Non, il n'est pas prêt à perdre la chair de sa chair. Son fils avait déjà très mal vécu la perte de sa mère, et John aussi. Mais maintenant il allait encore devoir revivre cet enfer.

En sortant du scanner, Stiles a compris ce que voulait dire l'expression du visage de son père. Son cœur bat très fort, il stresse, il a peur. Peur de mourir, peut-être ? Oui, mais peur de devoir laisser son père, le quitter.

Après avoir discuté avec le docteur, Stiles et John rentrent chez eux.

Le trajet se fait en silence. Après avoir franchi le seuil de la maison, Stiles monte directement dans sa chambre.

-_Fils... Attends._

John monte le rejoindre, il entrouvre la porte.

_-Stiles... Parle-moi._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, papa ?_

_-Je... je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler... Mais il faudra en parler à tes amies._

_-Pa' je sais, écoute, je veux juste dormir, je suis fatigué._

Son père le regarde tristement, et quitte la pièce en soupirant.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Stiles a manqué les cours, son père lui a laissé une semaine pour prendre un peu de repos, car les signes de la maladie commencent à se voir très légèrement sur son visage.

Le jeune Stilinski ment à son meilleur en lui disant qu'il a attrapé un vilain rhume et qu'il reviendra très vite au lycée. À vrai dire, il ne se sent pas prêt de lui dire la vérité maintenant.

Un soir, Stiles décide de convier ses amis au loft avec l'accord de Derek, pour leur annoncer qu'il ne lui reste seulement quelques mois voir quelques semaines à vivre.

Chacun prend sa place sur le sofa du loft délabré.

-_Derek, faut vraiment que tu songes à refaire ta décoration, ou alors appelle « Extreme makeover », ils font du beau boulot. Tu manques de goût, tu sais, niveau décoration intérieure_, dit-il avec amusement.

-_Stiles, je n'ai pas spécialement le temps et ne me tente pas d'utiliser ta tête pour repeindre les murs de mon loft avec,_ rétorque le loup avec un léger sourire.

-_Wow ! Sourwolf tente l'humour,_ ironise Stiles.

Euh… minute ! Derek lui sourit ? Stiles pense qu'il devrait s'inquiéter de l'état du loup… ou plutôt qu'il devrait s'inquiéter pour lui ? Non parce que c'est la première fois que Derek Hale lui sourit.

« _**Oh mon dieu, il a quelque chose de sadique en tête du coup, s'il sourit ? Il va quand même pas utiliser ma tête, si ?** _» pense Stiles. Car il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête !

Stiles s'éloigne du loup, car s'il lui a souri cela peut bien vouloir dire qu'il va sûrement se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents.

C'est officiel, cette fois Stiles va finalement mourir plus tôt que prévu. Au moins ça a un petit côté rassurant, car ça sera rapide. Stiles regarde étrangement le loup en plissant des yeux avec un air inquiet.

Tout le monde est installé et là, Stiles commence à stresser, mais il le cache en tripotant ses mains nerveusement ce qui finalement ne fonctionne pas. Scott et Derek écoutent le cœur de l'adolescent qui s'emballe de façon totalement désordonnée.

-_Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demande son meilleur ami.

-_Je euh... Déjà arrêtez de dévisager comme ça, c'est carrément flippant ! Je vous rappelle que je suis le seul humain dans cette pièce hein... Et vous me stressez plus que prévu._

-_On attend depuis tout à l'heure pour savoir ce qui se passe, normal que tout le monde te fixe_, rappelle la Banshee.

-_Ok, ok... Euh… par où commencer ?_ Stiles se frotte la nuque nerveusement.

-_STILES_, râle Derek.

-_Oui, oui, je... je vais…_

Il déglutit, et au moment où Derek perd patience et s'apprête à lui gueuler dessus, il craque.

-_Je vais mourir !... Voilà._

Un silence envahit le loft.

_-Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Stiles,_ lâche alors sombrement Derek.

Ok, cette fois, c'est clair qu'il y a un truc pas net. Pourquoi Derek s'inquiète, tout à coup ?

D'accord, il a l'habitude du sarcasme et des blagues idiotes du jeune homme, mais là... Ce soir c'est différent.

-_Je suis sérieux. Bordel les gars arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne blague pas._

-_Stiles tu... tu ne vas pas mourir, enfin ! C'est idiot de dire ça_ ! s'exclame Scott.

-_Vu comment vous me regardez, je pense que je vais plutôt mourir ici ce soir_, ironisa le jeune malade.

-_Idiot, arrête de rire avec ça_, rétorque Derek en se positionnant devant le jeune homme.

-_Derek, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce soir, mais là tu me fais flipper. Plus que d'habitude, j'veux dire. Tu as fait ton caca garou ce matin ?_

Le loup fixe dans les yeux le plus jeune, il se rapproche de lui, Stiles flippe de plus en plus. Il lui prend la main, mais à peine il la touche Derek sent que Stiles ne ment pas. Des veines sombres apparaissent en quelques secondes sur la main de Derek. Le loup le fixe avec un air de tristesse sur le visage, sans pour autant que cela se voit. Il lâche la main du jeune malade et se retourne vers les autres membres de la meute.

-_Il dit vrai._

_-Bien sûr que je dis vrai, Derek,_ s'énerve Stiles qui prend place sur un des fauteuils en s'y enfonçant.

_-Bordel, Stiles… Qu'est-ce que... enfin ce n'est pas possible… pas toi tu.._, Scott s'écroule sur le canapé. Il est déçu que son meilleur ami lui ait menti depuis le début, mais aussi que cela soit vrai.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?_ demande Lydia en s'approchant de Stiles. La jeune femme s'accroupit face à lui, les yeux noyés par le chagrin.

-_ D'après les médecins... J'ai ce que ma mère a eu. Dégénérescence lobaire fronto-temporale._

-_ Depuis combien de temps que tu es au courant ?_

_\- Depuis quelques jours._

_\- Il doit bien y avoir un traitement,_ suppose Lydia qui caresse le genou de Stiles pour le réconforter.

-_Non... il existe aucun traitement pour le moment._

Derek s'aperçoit qu'un long silence vient de s'installer, il décide d'intervenir.

-_Stiles je peux te parler ?_

_-Oh... ouais j'arrive._

Lydia se relève et Stiles en fait de même. Les deux hommes vont à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sur le balcon.

-_Alors, monsieur Sourwolf ?_

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça._

_-Oh alors... Monsieur Grin..._

_-Stiles, tais-toi !_

_-Ok... Alors c'est quoi cette fameuse discussion en tête en tête ?_ ironise Stiles.

-_Accepte la morsure de Scott._

_-Quoi ?! Attends une minute, t'es en train d'ordonner que mon meilleur ami me transforme en joli toutou garou ? Hors de question_, dit-il en forçant sur le **«**_** hors de question ».**_

_-Stiles, tu sais que..._

\- _J'ai dit NON, ok ?! Puis pourquoi... Pourquoi tu te sens si... **« concerné »**, tout à coup ? Tu m'aimes pas, tu me détestes, même !_

-_J'ai jamais dit que je te détes... Bref, regarde-les, tu vois l'expression sur leurs visages ? Tu crois qu'ils sont contents de te perdre ?!... regarde Scott._

Stiles ne le nie pas, il tourne son visage pour regarder Scott à travers la grande baie vitrée.

-_Regarde Lydia, elle ne le montre pas, mais elle a mal, elle ne veut pas perdre son ami. Maintenant regarde Allison, tu vois leurs visages... tu veux vraiment qu'ils se sentent mal, tristes ? Enfin Stiles ! Ouvre les yeux bordel._

-_La ferme... je t'interdis d'utiliser mes amis pour me faire du chantage ! crie Stiles. Derek, accepte aussi que je vais sûrement te manquer et que bientôt je ferais plus partie de ce monde... J'ai mal aussi, je ne veux pas les laisser tomber, mais j'ai décidé que rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. S'il y avait aucun être surnaturel et tout ce merdier à Beacon Hills, ça serait pareil, je serais quand même mourant, alors autant faire comme si c'était naturel et si tu as autre chose à rajouter c'est maintenant... Sinon laisse-moi._

Derek ne sait pas quoi répondre, oui il va lui manquer, mais il ne veut pas le dire ce n'est pas le moment... Enfin, pas de suite.

-_Tu as fini ? Je peux retourner auprès de mes amis ? Profiter du reste de la soirée avec eux ?_

Derek ne répond toujours pas et Stiles tourne les talons. Mais une main le retient, Stiles tourne son visage et voit que Derek lui tient la main.

-_Stiles... je suis désolé._

Le loup lâche la main du plus jeune, et ils rejoignent leurs amis. Ils passent une partie de la soirée ensemble en se remémorant leurs meilleurs moments passés ensemble. Ce fut une agréable soirée mise à part la petite dispute entre l'hyperactif et le loup-garou. Tout le monde quitte le loft très tard mais avant de démarrer sa Jeep, Stiles redescend.

-_Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demande Scott.

-_Je reviens, je n'en ai pour une minute._

Une fois seul au loft, Derek repense à cette soirée… Son regard toujours posé sur Stiles… Il s'est attaché à lui, il ne peut pas le nier. Comment va-t-il faire lorsqu'il ne sera plus là ? Sa voix va lui manquer, son humour de merde et son sarcasme aussi et... son odeur, surtout. Mais il est bien vite coupé dans ses pensées.

-_Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Tu devrais rentrer, ils attendent._

_-Derek... Je sais... que tu ne m'aimes pas forcément, tu me détestes, même... j'ai envie d'essayer un truc qui me démange depuis quelques temps, en fait…_

_-Stiles..._

_-Oui, je sais, je parle trop.._.

Stiles se rapproche plus près de Derek, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant. Derek sent les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélérer.

-_Stiles, fais ce que tu as à faire avant que je change d'avis,_ gronde le loup.

Le jeune homme n'a pas compris exactement de quoi parle Derek, mais sans l'interroger, il approche son visage lentement pour atteindre son objectif... Les lèvres de Derek. Il y dépose un simple baiser doux.

Stiles se recule doucement et ferme les yeux quelques secondes... de peur que le loup lui arrache la gorge avec ses dents, mais au lieu de cela rien ne se passe.

-_Tu... me ...tues ...pas ?_ demande Stiles en grimaçant.

-_Stiles, ouvre les yeux._

Le jeune homme obéit.

-_Je euh... je suis désolé il... fallait que... je... enfin... tu..._

Stiles a du mal à terminer sa phrase car Derek se rapproche doucement, il l'attrape part le col de son t-shirt et le tire vers lui, leurs torses se frôlent, Stiles s'agrippe au t-shirt de Derek, les mains posées sur le torse du plus vieux.

-_Derek... je... si tu veux me tuer vas-y, mais fais vite je t'en prie,_ bredouille-t-il.

Sans s'y attendre, Derek approche ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles pour lui rendre son baiser. Un autre baiser simple et doux.

Derek ressert sa prise, Stiles s'agrippe encore plus au t-shirt du loup.

Le jeune homme prend le risque de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser, et étonnement, le loup se laisse faire. Leurs langues se frôlent puis s'entremêlent dans une danse tellement sensuelle, que Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de laisse échapper de petits gémissements. Derek décide de stopper le baiser en relâchant le plus jeune et en s'éloignant de lui. Stiles, les yeux fermés, n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Que vient-il de se passer ? Pourquoi Derek a répondu à ses avances ? Le plus jeune ouvre les yeux et lèche ses lèvres.

-_Euh… je…_

_-Tais-toi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ?_

_-Hum… Oui peut-être… ou pas, je ne comprends pas... pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi quoi, Stiles ?_

_-Ça… ce baiser... je…_

_-Laisse tomber, rentre, ils attendent. Et va te reposer._

Sur ce, Stiles quitte le loft.

* * *

**Quatre jours plus tard :**

Déjà quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis le fameux baiser entre Stiles et Derek. Le plus jeune a repris ses cours, mais il sommeille beaucoup pendant les heures de travail au lycée, la fatigue le gagne rapidement.

_-Stiles, réveille-toi,_ chuchote Scott qui lui lance des petites boulettes de papier sur la tête.

je vous ennuie peut-être ? crie le professeur Harris.

Stiles se réveille en sursaut, la feuille de ses notes collée à sa joue, il la retire d'un geste.

_-Désolé, monsieur._

-_Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquez chez vous la nuit, ou ce que vous faites, enfin peu importe, mais DORMEZ au lieu de… Stilinski, votre nez !_

Le jeune homme sent du sang couler de son nez, une goutte tombe sur ses notes.

-_Je peux… sortir cinq minutes, monsieur ?_

_-Dépêchez-vous._

Le plus jeune quitte la classe précipitamment, Scott s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami, son état empire doucement, les premiers signes sont là... il prend conscience que son frère de coeur... va mourir. La tristesse prend place.

* * *

Le soir même en rentrant, c'est Scott qui l'a déposé à la demande du Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles ne doit plus conduire au risque de se mettre en danger lui-même.

_-Merci mon pote, bon je file me coucher je suis exténué._

Stiles prend Scott dans les bras quelques secondes et brise son étreinte en montant se coucher. John est là, debout face à Scott.

-_Il saigné encore aujourd'hui._

-_Les saignements vont... se dissiper peu à peu d'après les médecins._

_-Et une fois que les saignements cesseront, il se passera quoi ?_

_-… Pertes de mémoire… Et… Et ensuite…_

John bloque sur la suite de ce qu'il veut dire à Scott pour ne pas l'effrayer, et le loup comprend le sentiment du Sheriff.

-_C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais vous laisser le rejoindre. Appelez-moi au moindre souci._

_-Merci mon grand._

Dans sa chambre Stiles se déshabille, il retire sa chemise à carreaux rouge bordeaux, son t-shirt blanc et ses baskets et s'écroule sur son lit. En seulement quelques secondes il dort déjà. John vérifie que tout se passe bien en montant de temps en temps dans la chambre de Stiles.

Quatre heures plus tard, Stiles immerge de son sommeil. Il décide d'aller prendre une douche pour se détendre… son père frappe à la porte de la salle de bain.

-_Tout va bien, fiston ?_

_-Oui pa'... j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche._

_-Ok, je dois m'absente il y a une urgence. Appel-moi si quelque chose ne va pas, d'accord ?_ Crie son père.

_-Oui, t'en fais pas._

Son père quitte le domicile avec une once d'inquiétude. Dix minutes après, Stiles enroule sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il se regarde dans le miroir. Il a laissé sa barde pousser depuis 3 jours maintenant. Il est pâle, des traces de fatigue son visible sur son visage et sur son corps. Il essuie ses cheveux, et se rend dans sa chambre pour enfiler son pyjama. Mais à sa grande surprise il trouve Derek assit sur la chaise de son bureau.

-_Derek... bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Stiles… désolé je... je suis passé voir comment tu allais._

_-Aah... euh je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter._

_-Scott m'a dit que tu saignais souvent._

_-Oui et Scott ne peut pas tenir sa langue…_

_-C'est moi qui l'ai appelé._

_-Toi ? Oh c'est la meilleure... genre ça t'aurait tué de venir chez moi pour prendre des nouvelles ? Au lieu d'appeler mon meilleur ami ! Hum ?_

_-Stiles, ne commence pas._

_-Ouais… bon mais j'aimerais...m'habiller._

_-J'ai compris, je suis plus le bienvenu…_

_-Derek j'ai pas dit ça… c'est pas la première fois que tu passes par la fenêtre de toute manière mais c'est gênant ! Déjà parce que tu me fixes comme un prédateur vraiment canon alors que je suis à moitié à poils !_

Sur ces mots Stiles baisse des yeux au sol et se sent rougir. Derek esquisse un sourire amusé.

Sans dire un mot, Derek se lève et se trouve pile face à Stiles torse nu avec une simple serviette autour de la taille qui cache son intimité. Ils se fixent quelques secondes, le loup peut entendre les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélérer petit à petit. Et… Il tourne des talons pour repartir par la fenêtre.

_-Qu'est-ce tu fais?_ demande Stiles en le retenant par le bras.

_-Je te laisse t'habiller et dormir._

_-J'allais pas dormir j'ai dormis plus de quatre heures presque ça me suffit, je suis en forme Derek ! Méga en forme !_

Alors qu'il est à deux doigts de quitter la maison, la main de Stiles se retrouve proche de celle du loup, puis ils entrelacent leurs doigts ensemble, Derek aime ce contact avec l'humain, il est chaud, sa peau frissonne à chaque touché, ses poils se redressent tout le long de ses bras, comme s'il recevait une décharge d'électricité qui voyage dans chaque partie de son corps.

_-Reste,_ demande le jeune.

Derek accepte, Stiles lui demande de s'allonger, le loup accepte. Le jeune homme enfile son pyjama, dos tourné, ce qui laisse Derek entrevoir les fesses du jeune homme qui peine à enfiler son boxer avec la serviette autour de la taille. Il ne veut pas vraiment se retrouver nu devant un loup qui l'excite. Une fois après avoir enfilé son t-shirt ainsi que le bas de son pyjama, il se glisse sous la couette. Avant de se décider, il fixe Derek une dernière fois.

_-Derek... merci._

_-Repose-toi._

Stiles cale sa tête contre l'épaule du loup, et se laisse bercer par la respiration du loup qui lui souffle au visage. Le lendemain, six heures du matin, Stiles se réveille doucement.

Il s'aperçoit que Derek est toujours là, blotti contre lui. Il dort toujours.

Le bras du loup se retrouve posé sur la hanche de Stiles, qui frissonne au contact de leurs peaux. Ils sont positionnés côte à côte et face à face, visages très proches... Stiles essaie de résister à l'envier d'embrasser le loup, car il ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir au contact de leurs lèvres, surtout le matin. Il se peut que Mr. Sourwolf ne soit pas d'humeur matinale.

Avec son autre main posée sur celle du loup, il effectue une caresse sur tout le long du bras de Derek. Très doucement il monte, une fois que sa main atteint l'épaule il ne peut s'empêcher de caresser la barbe du plus vieux, puis il approche doucement ses lèvres pour déposer un simple baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Derek.

Sans vraiment vouloir le dire, il chuchote contre ses lèvres « Je t'aime ».

Stiles, surpris par ses paroles, espère que Derek ne l'a pas entendu.

Avec son pouce, il redessine les lèvres du loup d'une simple caresse… Puis il rapproche ses lèvres pour redonner un second baiser.

Celui-ci ne s'attend pas à ce que Derek ouvre la bouche pour laisser Stiles d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrent avec une telle délicatesse…

Le plus jeune glisse sa main vers la nuque de Derek pour le rapprocher de lui. Le loup comprend le geste de Stiles, il s'approche jusqu'à que leurs corps se touche enfin ainsi que leurs bassins.

Derek sent le membre du plus jeune durcir contre lui.

_-Stiles…_ murmure le loup. _Ton père est là..._

-_Il dort._

-_Non,_ lui répond Derek en se détachant avec regret des lèvres de Stiles.

-_Il va partir._

_-Il risque de revenir vérifier comment tu vas, je devrais partir._

_-Non !... je t'interdis de partir, s'il te plaît, je suis bien à tes côtés, je pourrais te menotter avec les menottes de mon père, tu sais._

_-Stiles je dois y aller. Je te promets que ce soir je viens._

Le plus jeune soupire, Derek se lève. Stiles s'appuie sur ses coudes pour le suivre du regard, puis se laisse retomber en arrière. Derek vient de partir.

Plus tard dans la journée, le jeune homme n'arrête pas de penser à Derek, à son baiser, ses lèvres collées contre les siennes… Stiles est perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il reçoit un coup de coude.

_-Aïiiieuh, mais ça va pas McCall ?!_

_-Stiles je te parle depuis plus 5 minutes tu rêves ou quoi ?_

_-Scott la prochaine si tu vois que je** « rêvasse »** hein bah laisse-moi rêvasser._

_-Oh tu as le temps de rêvasser chez toi, mec ! Tu manges pas ?_

_-Non, j'ai pas faim._

_-Stiles il faut que tu manges un peu,_ ordonne Lydia qui se trouve en face de lui.

-_J'ai pas faim, Black Widow._

_-Black quoi ?_

_-Sérieusement Lydia, va falloir que je te trouve un abonnement chez DC Comics._

_-Lydia a raison, mange un peu tu n'as rien touché et hier midi pareil._

_-J'ai pas faim… sauf si tu me colles une flèche au cul._

Allison se lève…

-_Euh je blaguais hein tu sais ?_

_-Ah bon ? Pas moi !_ lui rétorque-t-elle en rigolant quelques instants après.

Pour leur faire plaisir il touche un peu à son plateau. Il est midi-trente lorsque les jeunes sont au réfectoire du lycée.

_-Bien qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ce soir ?_ demande la rousse en buvant une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

_-Euh... rien pourquoi ?_ l'interroge le malade.

-_Très bien alors on passe ce soir chez toi et on se fait une soirée dvd, pop-corn, chocolat, gâteaux. Oh, gâteaux légers surtout._

_-Légers ? Lydia t'es pas au régime tu as un corps sublime ! Donc Lydia Martin n'a pas besoin de gâteaux légers et de tout ce qui est light,_ dit-il gentiment.

-_Ooh que si mon chou, je tiens à ma santé pour ne pas tomber malade et…_

Lydia se stoppe subitement, mal à l'aise.

-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Stiles… Désolée._

_-Ça va, t'inquiète. Bon ce soir soirée entre potes chez moi ?_

_-Yeap,_ s'exclame Scott.

-_Scott depuis quand tu **« Yeap »** comme ça ?_ lui demande Stiles intrigué par ce petit jappement.

_-Euh... bah je** « Yeap »** toujours comme ça_, lui répond-t-il en ricanant.

-_On dirait que tu jappes, oui ! Allison, il faut dresser ton Scott._

Scott grogne auprès de Stiles.

-_Gentil toutou tiens mange ton nonos,_ lui dit-il en ricanant.

La fin de journée arrive enfin, Stiles est fatigué mais il a eu la forme aujourd'hui. Pas de saignement, mais il n'a pas digéré son plateau du midi. Il n'a rien dit à ses camarades pour ne pas les inquiéter. Tout le monde se rend chez Stiles le soir même.

Pendant que Stiles prépare les pop-corn il rêvasse de nouveau, il a hâte de revoir Derek plus tard dans la soirée.

En fin de journée, Stiles lui a envoyé un message lui disant de venir plus tard que prévu à cause de la soirée avec Lydia, Allison et Scott.

Lydia prépare le dvd, Stiles entend les chamailleries entre Alli et Lydia. Il les rejoint avec les pop-corn chauds.

-_Euh je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe là ?_

_-Lydia veut mettre **« Plus jamais »** !_

_-Oh non Lydia ! Je t'aime, te sais mais on l'a déjà regardé je ne sais pas combien de fois ! S'il te plaît met-nous quelque chose dans le genre action ou combat…_

_-Oh bon ça va pour cette fois alors._

Ses amis soupirent de soulagement. Ils ont enfin pu éviter la catastrophe avec son film préféré.

-_ Alors… **« Twilight »** ?_ redemande Lydia.

_-NON,_ s'écrient Scott et Stiles en même temps.

-_Mais quoi ? C'est bien, il y des loups super canons, du sang, du combat, de l'action et Taylor Lautner !_ s'exclame la jeune femme, éblouie par la jaquette du dvd de Twilight.

-_Lydia, pitié, met-nous quelque chose de… tiens, ça._

_-FBI, Fausse Blonde Infiltré ou Star Wars ?_

_\- Star Wars !_ raille Allison.

\- _Oh non…,_ soupire la rousse en mettant le dvd.

Pui, chacun gagne sa place. Alli collée contre le torse de Scott et Lydia sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Stiles. Quelques heures plus tard après avoir regardé trois dvd, il est temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux.

Les filles disent au revoir au malade, puis Scott est le dernier.

-_C'était une superbe soirée, c'est à refaire._

_-Oui c'est vrai. Ce soir on a pu éviter **« Plus jamais »**,_ lui dit-il en ricanant.

_-C'est sûr… Dis, ton père ne rentre pas ?_

_-Non, enfin si, mais demain, il y a eu un petit problème au poste avec Parrish et ses agents. Ils doivent bosser sur des dossiers._

-_Oh ok. Donc tu es seul chez toi ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste, on peut te tenir compagnie !_

_-Non Scott, t'inquiète pas, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et dormir, je suis fatigué,_ ment-il en baillant.

-_Ok bon, à demain._

_-Scott, c'est le week-end je pense que je passerais la journée avec mon père demain._

_-Ok pas de problème. Allez, dors bien._

Scott serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras en fermant ses yeux et en humant son odeur.

-_Scott, arrête de me renifler, mec._

_-Désolé,_ dit-il en ricanant bêtement.

_-Dis à Allison de te donner ton biscuit avant te coucher, hein !_ s'esclaffe bêtement Stiles.

Il recule d'un pas.

-_Tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème, ok ?_

_-T'inquiète mon frère… Allez va, les filles commencent à s'endormir. Dépêche avant qu'il y en ait une qui enfonce ses ongles dans ta chair._

Scott s'en va enfin, Stiles range le bazar dans le salon et monte à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche. Cinq bonnes minutes après il fonce dans sa chambre… à peine rentré, Derek l'attend assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Stiles retrouve enfin le sourire.

Voir ce beau visage, ses yeux aux teintes grises, vertes, bleues, cette barbe qu'il aime tant, cette silhouette qui commence à déjà l'exciter et ce regard tendre, cette veste en cuir noir qui le met en valeur. Stiles se rend compte d'une chose… il est amoureux. Il comprend qu'il l'aime vraiment, peu importe si c'est un homme après tout il n'est pas gay mais il s'en fout, il aime Derek Hale. Qui l'aurait cru qu'un jour Derek et Stiles se fréquentent après toutes ses engueulades ?

_-Tu comptes me regarder comme ça toute la nuit ?_ demande le loup.

-_Non. Et toi tu comptes me mater comme ça toute la nuit ?_

-_Tant que je t'ai collé contre moi, ça me va._

Stiles rougit.

Sur ses paroles, Derek retire sa veste pour la poser sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Il s'approche de Stiles, qui recule de quelques pas, bloqué contre le mur. Le loup pose ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles collé au mur.

-_Tu… m'as manqué tu sais ?_ Souffle Stiles.

_-Hum hum…_

Derek ne lui répond rien en retour. Il regarde juste Stiles dans ses yeux noisette et admire chaque parcelle du corps du jeune homme. Ses yeux s'arrêtent vers le bas de la serviette, car Stiles est encore nu devant le loup, avec une serviette juste autour de la taille.

Derek lui sourit et voit déjà mini-Stiles se réveiller sous cette serviette blanche.

Stiles se lèche les lèvres. Il n'en peut plus.

Il commence à avoir chaud, sa respiration commence à être saccadée. Derek le remarque, il s'approche délicatement du visage du jeune homme et lui souffle près de sa bouche.

-_ Tu vas bien ?_

_-Là... non tu me ….tu m'excites, merde,_ lui répond-t-il soudainement.

Derek lui sourit et fond enfin sur ses lèvres.

Stiles laisse la langue du loup rencontrer la sienne, le baiser s'approfondit, délicieux, et surtout doux et piquant à la fois. Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de poser ses mains de chaque côté des hanches du loup et coller son bassin contre le sien. Il en profite pour glisser ses mains dans les poches du jean pour pouvoir malaxer les fesses du loup.

Derek grogne sous cet effet. En collant plus son bassin pour avoir plus de contact, il effectue un mouvement pour frotter leurs parties intimes ensemble. Derek saisit le visage de Stiles en coupe et le baiser devient voluptueux, Stiles gémit.

-_Le lit... maintenant,_ dit-il entre chaque baiser. Stiles dirige Derek vers le lit sans se détacher de lui, s'allonge sur le loup, leurs jambes entrelacées.

Stiles caresse le torse de Derek en soulevant le t-shirt pour le retirer, il regagne ses lèvres. Mais Derek décide de calmer le jeu.

_-Stiles, attend…._

_-Hum,_ le jeune homme lui embrasse le menton en se dirigeant vers la joue pour descendre jusqu'à son cou.

_-Ton… père ?_

Le jeune homme se redresse et le regarde dans les yeux.

_-Absent… toute la nuit._

_-Toute la nuit ?_

_-Hum hum. Toute la nuit._

_-Donc…_

_-Donc tu peux rester toute la nuit..._ lui répond-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Le loup lui lance un sourire aguicheur. Ses doigts caressent le creux du dos de Stiles qui frissonne rien qu'à ce contact. Les doigts du loup continuent de le caresser et de descendre plus bas jusqu'aux reins. Il glisse délicatement sa main sous la serviette pour malaxer ses fesses. Il descend sa seconde main pour faire de même. C'est tellement agréable que Stiles effectue un nouveau mouvement de bassin pour frotter leurs anatomies ensemble. Stiles fourre son nez dans le creux du cou du loup et mordille la chair délicatement. Derek grogne de nouveau, c'est délicieux.

Le loup glisse un peu plus bas une de ses mains et touche l'anneau sensible de Stiles, et sous l'effet Stiles gémit.

_-Encore…_ supplie-t-il.

Et Derek recommence.

Sans plus attendre, Stiles regagne les lèvres de Derek, sa main se dirige vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Il la dessangle sans difficulté, fait sauter le bouton et descend la braguette encore sans difficulté comme si c'était si facile malgré son poids posé sur le loup. Enfin, il laisse glisser sa main qui se pose sur le tissu du boxer noir et caresse le membre durci du loup qui grogne et gémit en même temps qu'il se cambre sous cette caresse érotique.

Stiles ne met pas longtemps pour glisser sa main dans le boxer et cette fois toucher cette chair chaude et sensible. Il sent les veines palpiter sur la verge de Derek.

_-Ah... Stiles,_ souffle-t-il délicieusement à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Stiles effectue un mouvement de va-et-vient, Derek se cambre de nouveau, tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte. Stiles en profite pour embrasser son cou offert. Derek se rend compte qu'il adore sentir cette main caresser sa verge. Derek sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir, alors il pose sa main sur celle de Stiles, qui continue ses mouvements.

-_Sti… Aah… stop... arrête._

Stiles se redresse et fixe les yeux du loup.

_-Prend… prend moi._

_-Stiles..._

_-Maintenant…_ Stiles reprend la verge de Derek et continue ses mouvements.

_-Stiles..._

_-Maintenant, ou je continue,_ ordonne-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Derek retire sa main, Stiles en fait de même.

Le jeune homme se redresse et l'aide à retirer son jeans et son boxer. Il retire vite ses baskets accompagnées de ses chaussettes.

Derek se retrouve enfin totalement nu devant un Stiles qui se mordille les lèvres férocement.

Assis au bord du lit, Stiles se met sur les genoux du loup et entoure sa taille avec ses jambes, leurs verges se touchent enfin ensemble.

_-Oh... pu... tain !_

_-Malpoli,_ ricane Derek en embrassant Stiles avec douceur.

Derek enlève enfin la serviette qui entoure encore la taille de Stiles.

_-C'est si…_

_-Si quoi ?_ souffle le loup entre chaque baiser.

_-Si bon et chaud._

Derek embrasse avec volupté Stiles et grogne encore quand il frotte son sexe contre le sien. Alors Derek soulève le jeune homme et le pose contre le matelas en s'allongeant sur lui.

Stiles commence à suer sous ces caresses qui lui donnent si chaud. Sans plus attendre, il attrape la main de Derek et met trois doigts dans sa bouche. Derek le regarde faire, et lorsqu'il finit sa manœuvre, il dirige la main de Derek vers son entrée.

-_Stiles…_

_-Chut…_

Avec son autre main, il le rapproche et lui redonne un simple baiser.

-_Vas-y_, souffle le jeune homme.

Derek s'exécute. Il pénètre un doigt en douceur, sous l'effet de la douleur Stiles se tortille légèrement.

-_Contin... ahh ne t'arrête paaas,_ lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Un second doigt le pénètre de nouveau et cette fois il lâche un léger cri de douleur.

_-Stiles... on..._

_-Tais-toi ! Ça va._

Derek ne bouge plus pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'atténuer la douleur. Stiles lui ordonne de continuer.

Le loup insère le troisième doigt, mais cela est trop douloureux pour Stiles. Derek continue quand même d'enfoncer délicatement ses doigts. Une petite larme de douleur coule sur la joue de Stiles. Derek décide de soulager sa douleur. Sans le voir faire, Stiles se calme alors. L'effet de la douleur disparait en quelques secondes.

_-Oh mon... Derek ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-C'est toi ?_

_-Bien sûr, idiot._

Les deux hommes ricanent, Stiles reprend son sérieux et il embrasse Derek en mordillant la lèvre de celui-ci. Derek commence à bouger doucement ses doigts… Stiles se cambre doucement.

-_Han... merde… continue,_ souffle Stiles aux lèvres du loup.

Il a fallu quelques minutes pour préparer Stiles, le loup retire doucement ses doigts.

-_Derek, tu sais que… je… je l'ai..._

_-Jamais fait ? Oh... tu sais qu'il y a un début à tout,_ lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

-_Attend…_ Stiles se redresse pour ouvrir son tiroir de la table de nuit, il attrape un petit flocon pour l'offrir à Derek ainsi qu'un préservatif.

_-Tu ne l'as jamais fait et pourtant tu as…_ dit-il en sourcillant.

-_Quelqu'un vient de me dire qu'il y a un début à tout,_ lui répond-t-il avec un sourie charnel.

_-Oh tu te…_

_-NON… enfin, Derek_ ! s'exclame le jeune homme voyant de quoi il lui parle.

En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a été tenté de le faire mais il n'a jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, sauf une fois mais ce détail il le garde sous un verrou.

Mais Derek sait très bien que le jeune homme ment à cause d'un raté de battement de cœur au moment où il a demandé s'il l'avait fait. Sans plus attendre, il enduit sa verge de lubrifiant. Ils se positionnent, Stiles sur le dos, les jambes toujours entourées autour du bassin du loup. Derek se prépare ainsi que Stiles, le loup admire de nouveau chaque parcelle du corps de Stiles, il le trouve tellement canon, avec quelques abdos, est un V si sexy qui se forme en bas du ventre du jeune homme. Stiles n'est pas si maigrichon que ça, au contraire. Et Derek adore ce corps. Il commence alors à pénétrer délicatement Stiles, le laissant se préparer doucement. A chaque poussée Derek ne peut s'empêcher de gémir en même temps que Stiles.

_-Han… Der… aah_, gémit Stiles en se cambrant sous l'effet de désir.

Derek a retiré la douleur, ce qui laisse place au plaisir. Sentir le plus vieux entrer en lui est délicieusement bon. Il pose ses deux mains sur le fessier musclé de Derek et l'ordonne de s'enfoncer plus en lui, Derek continue et c'est ainsi que le plus vieux effectue ses premiers va-et-vient doucement. Ses mains posées sur les hanches de Stiles, il admire chacun de ses mouvements, il accélère petit à petit puis il s'allonge sur Stiles de façon à avoir encore plus de contact. Il colle son torse en sueur contre celui du plus jeune, il passe sa main gauche derrière la nuque de Stiles et l'autre main enlace celle de Stiles. Les mains entrelacées se posent au-dessus de la tête de Stiles, leurs doigts se serrent à chaque impulsion, ce qui ressert leur prise. Ils ne font plus qu'un. Les mouvements de Derek deviennent plus hâtifs… Ils se fixent et se laissent emporter par l'envie, le désir et l'orgasme mais Derek prend son temps pour faire durer le plaisir. Stiles ne se retient plus de gémir fort, en effleurant les lèvres du loup.

-_Haan... Derek._

Chaque fois que Stiles gémit en soufflant le prénom du loup, ce dernier grogne d'appétit. Cela fait maintenant plus de dix bonnes minutes que Derek et Stiles continuent. C'est tellement intense et bon que Stiles aime lorsque Derek donne des coups de bassin plus forts. Le couple transpire sous la chaleur, leurs dos humides forment des petites gouttelettes, Derek s'enfonce un peu plus et cette fois il touche enfin cette petite boule de nerf, la prostate de Stiles.

-_Oh mon… dieu … !_ crie Stiles sans retenue._ Continue làaaa_, laisse-t-il échapper.

Ils ne se sont pas quittés du regard depuis le début, ce voir gémir, la bouche ouverte, les existe encore plus. Derek donne un violent coup de bassin pour toucher la prostate du jeune homme qui cri sous l'emprise du plaisir. Derek accélère de plus en plus, la main de Stiles suit chaque mouvement du fessier de Derek, qu'il griffe. Derek ne tient plus, il embrasse Stiles et leurs langues se rencontrent et c'est ainsi que Derek donne un avant-dernier coup de bassin avant qu'ils jouissent enfin ensemble.

Stiles se déverse sans que Derek le caresse. Le frottement contre leurs ventres et toucher cette petite boule de nerf lui suffit à atteindre le septième ciel.

Derek reste ainsi quelques minutes, il se sépare des lèvres de Stiles et il lâche la main du plus jeune et lui caresse la joue rosie par leur moment tout en lui redonnant un dernier baiser. Les hommes halètent.

_-C'était…_

_\- …_

_-Parfait,_ halète Stiles en lui souriant.

Derek lui rend un dernier sourire.

-_Ne m'en veux pas j'ai…_

_-Tu as oublié le préservatif, je m'en fous,_ lui répond-t-il en lui volant un baiser doux.

Derek se retire et s'allonge à côté du jeune homme. Cela a beau être leur première fois entre hommes mais pourtant ils se sentent à l'aise sans aucun gène.

_-Tu m'as l'air… fatigué._

_-Un peu... tu sais quoi ? Je vais reprendre une douche, tu viens ?_

_-J'ai pas le choix._

Stiles se souviendra maintenant de sa première fois... avec Derek Hale, c'était en un mot : **Parfait.**

Derek est parfait, doux, patient. Stiles lui a dit maintenant plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait il sait que Derek, même si malgré qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit « je t'aime » le lui a prouvé des nombreuse de fois, comme l'emmener à son endroit préféré, voir un match de baseball de son équipe favorite « les Metz », un repas en tête à tête chez le loup etc. Comme quoi, Derek montre une nouvelle facette de lui et il n'y a que Stiles pour le voir.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, le père de Stiles materne trop son fils, ce qui a le don d'énerver Stiles. Un soir ils se disputent.

_-Papa, arrête je te demande juste de me laisser tranquille !_

-_Stiles tu ne vois que ton état empire ?! Je sais que je suis collant, je sais que j'en fais trop à devoir prendre soin de toi mais j'ai peur, fils ! Je vais te perdre alors que j'ai déjà perdu ta mère ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me blesse ! Ça me fait mal ici, lui dit-il en montrant son cœur. Alors je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas à cause de ça, je veux profiter de chaque instant qu'il me reste avec toi ! Tu comprends ? Alors oui je suis chiant oui je te colle les basques et alors ? J'ai le droit de profiter de mon fils, tu comprends ?_

Stiles comprend ce que son père vit. Il ne lui en veut pas. Comment lui en vouloir après tout il va mourir bientôt c'est juste qu'il… étouffe.

* * *

**Trois mois et demi plus tard:**

Ces dernières semaines, Stiles et Derek se sont souvent retrouvés au loft.

Ce soir-là, Derek est allongé sur le plus jeune. Il lui donne quatre coups de bassin avant de jouir en même temps. La tête de Stiles est penchée en arrière... il lâche un cri aigu. Les mains de Stiles massent avec une telle sensualité les fesses du loup.

_-Désolé,_ souffle Derek au cou du jeune homme.

Stiles redresse sa tête face à celle du loup, les yeux noisette rencontrent les yeux bleu-vert de Derek.

_-Ne t'excuse pas à chaque fois que tu… me fais mal, c'est si bon_, dit-il en embrassant les lèvres du loup. En s'éloignant du visage de Stiles, Derek sent une odeur de sang…

_-Stiles... ton nez._

Derek se retire et cache leurs intimités avec le drap laissant le jeune homme se redresser sur ses coudes et stopper le saignement.

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui t'en fais pas…_ dit-il en s'essuyant le nez.

-_Stiles tu es pâle… on devrait... arrêter… ça._

_-Ça quoi ? Derek c'est pas un saignement qui va m'arrêter ok ?_ rétorque Stiles en grimaçant.

-_Stiles regarde-toi, tu vas mal… je le sens quand je te touche, je peux sentir que ton état empire chaque jour._

Derek se lève du lit et s'habille.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Habille-toi on va à l'hôpital._

_-Non ! Derek tu vas pas faire comme mon père, si j'ai demandé déjà de rester chez toi… c'est que j'évite que mon père me colle aux fesses ! Donc s'il te plaît ne t'y met pas…_ Stiles se lève à son tour, il enfile son caleçon et son bas de pyjama. Torse nu, il s'approche de Derek.

-_S'il te plaît, arrête de faire ta tête de grincheux... même si tu me fais encore plus craquer… J'aime ça, mais arrête, arrêtez de vouloir tous décider à ma place, c'est ma vie et mon choix alors respectez ça._

Derek baisse la tête, Stiles s'approche de lui et passe ses bras autour de la taille.

-_Tu boudes_, ricane Stiles.

-_Non je m'inquiète c'est tout._

Derek passe ses bras musclés autour de la nuque de Stiles et colle son front contre le sien.

-_Tu sais…_ lui dit-il en déboutonnant le jean du loup. _On peut... tu sais… recommencer,_ finit-il.

Avec délicatesse il passe une main dans le boxer du loup et masse la verge de l'homme. Derek se mordille la lèvre. Bon dieu, à peine fini que Stiles l'existe encore.

-_Stiles,_ souffle le loup.

-_Hum ?_ Stiles colle son torse contre celui de Derek et embrasse avec une telle sensualité, décrochant un petit gémissement de la bouche du loup en lui mordillant le cou. Mais le loup stoppe la main du plus jeune et la retire du boxer.

-_Quoi, me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie ? Car mini Derek à l'air de penser le contraire,_ dit-il avec amusement.

-_Stiles… ça fait deux fois._

_-Et alors ? Une troisième fois ça va pas nous tuer._

_-Moi non, mais toi oui à force de t'épuiser._

Stiles soupire avec déception, il retourne se coucher et Derek en fait de même.

-_Maintenant c'est toi qui boudes ?_ demande le loup en fixant Stiles qui a enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le plus jeune grommelle.

* * *

Les jours, les semaines et les mois défilent, la santé du jeune homme empire, il dort beaucoup, les pertes de mémoire ont fait leur apparition mais celles-ci ne sont pas si fréquentes encore. Il a pu profiter d'un dernier repas avec son père, ses amis et avec celui qu'il aime tant : **Derek**.

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, et pendant ces six mois il a pu profiter des personnes qu'il aime. Derek a offert tout ce dont peut rêver Stiles, malgré les hauts et les bas.

Derek et Stiles ne se sont pas quittés une seule fois de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave. John a accepté Derek dans sa famille et ils se sont rapprochés. Le père de Stiles a fait comprendre à Derek qu'il fait partie de la famille Stilinski et qu'il est le bienvenu. Derek a fait la promesse à Stiles de prendre soin de John et de ses amis.

Ce soir-là, le moment que tout le monde redoute le plus semble être arrivé…

-_Derek…_ souffle Stiles en attrapant la main de Derek.

-_Hum ?_

_-Aide-moi... prend... ma douleur…je suis épuisé à force de lutter… s'il te plaît._

_-Stiles... je... ne peux pas… et ton père ?_

_-Il est venu…. ce matin... avec tout... le monde,_ dit difficilement Stiles.

-...

-_Derek je t'en supplie…_

Stiles a les yeux noyés par son chagrin, sa peine, sa tristesse, la peur.

-_Je… Derek_ réfléchit quelques instants.

Le loup voit très bien que Stiles ne supporte plus cette souffrance, sa voix est très faible, sa respiration faiblit de plus en plus, les quintes de toux avec des rejets de sang se font de plus en plus présentent. Derek ne supporte plus de voir Stiles dans cet état... il veut l'aider mais le plus jeune n'a pas fait ses adieux à son père, ses amis, son meilleur ami… et lui. Derek. Comme il se doit vraiment.

Il regarde le plus jeune dans les yeux, ses yeux sont cernés, fatigués, sa peau n'est plus d'une couleur crémeuse, mais blanche, il tremble, ses mains sont moites. Il se penche et approche doucement son visage près de celui du malade, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

-_De… Derek, s'il te... pl…_ souffle Stiles avec difficulté.

Derek retient ses sanglots, il a envie de pleurer, mais il ne veut pas le faire devant Stiles. Il ne veut pas qu'il sente sa faible, sa tristesse, sa colère aussi.

Car le loup est en colère, contre lui, même contre tout le monde, contre cette maladie... Il approche ses lèvres pour effleurer celles de Stiles, et lui donne un dernier baiser, une larme coule sur la joue du plus jeune.

-P_romet-moi… pro...met… promet,_ bégaie Stiles.

-_Oui Stiles, j'ai compris… Promis._

_-Dere...k... j'ai... peur._

Derek embrasse une dernière fois Stiles, il attrape une des mains du jeune et aspire sa souffrance, sa douleur, tout en l'embrassant une dernière fois… Derek ne met pas longtemps pour aspirer cette maladie, il halète et continue encore... les veines noires se dessinent sur ses bras, sa bouche. Quelques seconds après, il s'éloigne, la main de Stiles lui glisse des siennes.

_-Stiles ?!_

Les lèvres de l'adolescent sont froides.

Aucune réponse.

-_Je t'en supplie... Stiles... me laisse pas. Stiles…_ souffle une dernière fois Derek aux lèvres du jeune.

Derek fixe les yeux ouverts de Stiles. Derek comprend que maintenant Stiles peut enfin être tranquille, reposer en paix, être auprès de sa mère. Il se dit que maintenant il est heureux là où il est, il veillera sur son père, son meilleur ami, ainsi que la belle rousse Lydia... mais il veillera sur l'homme qui lui a donné une chance, une chance qu'il a attendu si longtemps, un amour qu'il a consumé avec tendresse, plein de joie, de tristesse, des pleurs.

Stiles a eu ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde : aimer et être aimé par un loup grincheux…

-**_STILES_**…. rugit Derek, accablé.

* * *

_-STILES !_ crie-t-il en se réveillant en sursaut.

Le loup a les larmes aux yeux, il transpire, il est paniqué.

Stiles est mort… ? Ses mains tremblent, ses ongles sont complètement enfoncés dans le matelas.

Il s'en veut, il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui, lui avouer son amour, il se lève du lit en appelant Stiles… il sent son odeur, il peut encore entendre les battements de cœur... mais surtout… Il sent vraiment sa présence !

Il le cherche, il va en direction de la salle de bain… une fumée de vapeur envahit la salle de bain.

-_Derek ? Je suis là._

Le plus vieux tire le rideau de douche.

-_Hey… c'est quoi ce cr…_ reprit Stiles avant d'être coupé.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek entre sous la douche, attrape amoureusement les lèvres de Stiles, ce baiser… Il est intense. Il relâche sa prise, Stiles écarquille les yeux, touché par ce baiser inattendu. Il est surpris.

_-Waouh…._

_-Stiles, je t'aime._

Stiles est alors bouchée bée. Derek vient de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il ne sait pas quoi dire encore… Juste… waouh… venant de la bouche de Derek Hale il ne s'y attendait pas.

-_Rassure- moi que tu es en bonne santé ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? Tu hallucines pas ? Tu vomis pas ? Rien ?_

_-Woh Woh, Derek tu me fais pas peur là, je vais bien je ne suis pas malade !_

Derek prend Stiles dans ses bras, dans cette étreinte on ressent tout l'amour que les deux hommes ont l'un pour l'autre, c'est plus qu'ils imaginent, Stiles a complètement changé la vie de Derek, lui loup-garou puissant, sans pitié, méchant, grincheux, a fini par succomber aux charmes de Stiles, grâce à son amitié, son amour, ses blagues salaces, son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux noisettes. Maintenant il peut enfin être tranquille, du moins il l'espère.

-_A quoi tu penses ?_ demande Derek.

-_Hum à rien mis à part que ton pantalon est mouillé et que moi je suis nu devant toi c'est pas déstabilisant mais tu serais mieux sans, non ?_ lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-_Hum bonne idée,_ souffle Derek.

\- _Je t'aime aussi… Derek-Grincheux-Hale. Je ne pensais vraiment qu'un jour je finirais ma vie avec un homme. Surtout toi. Je t'ai détesté et maintenant je t'aime tellement, je veux finir ma vie avec toi avoir une famille…_

_-Une famille ?_ souffla Derek aux lèvres de Stiles.

_-Hum hum avec toi... enfin… je veux dire pas maintenant… hein ! Genre dans quelques années, tu vois ? Non car là j'ai que 18 ans et toi 24 ans sérieux, c'est un peu tôt mais oui plus tard je veux une famille… avec toi._

_\- ..._

_-Et je veux surtout maintenant officialiser notre relation,_ finit-il en embrassant le cou du loup.

_-Stiles... non._

_-Bébé, je ne parle pas de mariage, rassure toi, je veux... être officiellement ton compagnon, je veux t'appartenir comme tu m'appartiens._

Derek lui fait un sourire si doux, qu'il attrape les lèvres du plus jeune et il l'embrasse. Il s'éloigne et il sort ses crocs pour les enfoncer dans la chair tendre du cou de Stiles.

Ça fait mal mais c'est aussi jouissif pour le jeune homme… Qui laisse échapper un gémissement. Derek retire délicatement ses crocs et lèche la plaie laissée pas ses canines pointues. Il jette un regard dans les yeux noisette de Stiles.

-_Tu es mien maintenant._

_Genim."Stiles".Stilinski &amp; Derek Sale Hale._

**Fin**

**Hey oui je pouvais pas finir comme ça il faut un happy end pour ma part obligé héhé ..**

**Voilà . Pas de suite... J'attend vos avis Et merci encore à ma femme qui à pris le temps de corriger ce gros pavé de torchon, caca garou xD...**


End file.
